Celayirîler
İspanyol İmparatorluğu Cezayir ve Tunus Eyaletleri |flag_p12 = Flag of New Spain.svg |s1 = Türkiye Cumhuriyeti |flag_s1 = Flag of Turkey.svg |s2 = Birinci Yunanistan Cumhuriyeti |flag_s2 = Flag of Greece (1828-1978).svg |s3 = Mısır Krallığı |flag_s3 = Flag_of_Egypt_1922.svg |s4 = Bosna-Hersek (Avusturya-Macaristan condominium) |flag_s4 = Flag_of_Bosnia_(1878-1908).svg |s5 = Sırbistan Prensliği |flag_s5 = Flag of Serbia (1830-1882).svg |s6 = Arnavutluk Geçici Hükümeti |flag_s6 = Flag of Albanian Provisional Government 1912-1914.gif |s7 = Romanya Krallığı |flag_s7 = Flag of Romania.svg |s8 = Bulgaristan Prensliği |flag_s8 = Flag of Bulgaria.svg |s9 = Kıbrıs Cumhuriyeti |flag_s9 = Cyprus Blue Ensign-1922.svg |s10 = Birleşik Krallık Mezopotamya Mandası |flag_s10 = Flag of Iraq 1924.svg |s11 = Birleşik Krallık Filistin Mandası |flag_s11 = Palestine-Mandate-Ensign-1927-1948.svg |s12 = Fransız yönetiminde Cezayir |flag_s12 = Flag_of_France.svg |s13 = Fransız yönetiminde Tunus |flag_s13 = Flag of French Tunisia.svg |s14 = Fransız Suriye Mandası |flag_s14 = Flag of the French Mandate of Syria (1920).svg |s15 = İtalyan Kuzey Afrikası |flag_s15 = Flag of Italy (1861-1946).svg |s16 = Mutawakkilite Kingdom of Yemen Yemen |flag_s16 = Flag_of_the_Mutawakkilite_Kingdom_of_Yemen.svg |s17 = Hicaz Krallığı |flag_s17 = Flag of Hejaz 1920.svg |s18 = Güneybatı Kafkas Geçici Milli Hükûmeti |flag_s18 = Flag of the South West Caucasian Republic.svg |s19 = Kuveyt |flag_s19 = Flag of Kuwait.svg |image_flag = Ottoman Flag.svg |image_flag = Ottoman Flag.svg |flag = Osmanlı bayrağı |image_coat = Osmanli armasi.svg |symbol = Osmanlı Devlet Nişanı |image_map = OttomanEmpireIn1683tr.png |image_map_caption = Osmanlı Devleti'nin en geniş sınırları (1683) |slogan = دولت ابد مدت Devlet-i Ebed-müddet ("Ebedî Devlet")Devlet-i ebed müddet |milli_marş = Osmanlı Devleti Marşları |başkent = Söğüt (1299 - 1335) Bursa (1335 - 1365) Edirne (1365 - 1453) İstanbul (1453 - 1922) The Encyclopædia Britannica, Vol.7, Edited by Hugh Chisholm, (1911), 3; Constantinople, the capital of the Turkish Empire...Britannica, Istanbul:When the Republic of Turkey was founded in 1923, the capital was moved to Ankara, and Constantinople was officially renamed Istanbul in 1930. |resmi_dili = Osmanlı Türkçesi |government_type = Monarşi (1299 - 1876, 1878 - 1908, 1918 - 1922) Parlamenter monarşi (1876 - 1878, 1908 - 1918) |title_leader = Sultan |leader1 = Osman Gazi |year_leader1 = 1281–1326 (birinci) |leader2 = VI. Mehmet |year_leader2 = 1918–22 (sonuncu) |title_deputy = Sadrazam |deputy1 = Alaeddin Paşa |year_deputy1 = 1320–31 (birinci) |deputy2 = Ahmed Tevfik Paşa |year_deputy2 = 1920–22 (sonuncu) |stat_year1 = 1595 |stat_area1 = 20000000 |stat_year2 = 1856 |stat_pop2 = 35350000 |stat_year3 = 1906 |stat_pop3 = 20884000 |stat_year4 = 1914 |stat_pop4 = 18520000 |stat_year5 = 1919 |stat_pop5 = 14629000 |dini = İslamiyet |para_birimi = Akçe, Kuruş, Lira, Sultani |today = border|22x20px| Gazze Şeridi border|22x20px| Kuzey Kıbrıs Türk Cumhuriyeti border|22x20px| Transdinyester border|22x20px| Batı Şeria |}} |footnotes = }} Osmanlı İmparatorluğu veya Osmanlı Devleti (Osmanlı Türkçesi: دَوْلَتِ عَلِيّهٔ عُثمَانِیّه - Devlet-i ʿAliyye-i ʿOsmâniyye ) 1299-1923 yılları arasında varlığını sürdürmüş Türk-İslam devleti. Tarihçi Halil İnalcık, 27 Temmuz 1302 Koyunhisar Savaşı (veya Bafeus Savaşı)'nı devletin kuruluş tarihi kabul etmektedir. (Habertürk TV, 13.06.2009 Murat Bardakçı açıklaması) Arnold Joseph Toynbee gibi bazı tarihçiler Türkiye'nin tek ardıl devlet sayılması gerektiğini savunurlar. . Devletin kurucusu ve Osmanlı Hanedanının atası olan Osman Gazi, Oğuzların Bozok kolunun Kayı boyundandır. Devlet, Bilecik ilinin Söğüt ilçesinde kurulmuştur. Osmanlı Devleti'nin bağımsız bir devlet olarak tarih sahnesine çıkması 1289 yılında olmuştur. Buna karşın Prof. Dr. Halil İnalcık, Osmanlı Devleti'nin 1299'da Söğüt'te değil 1302'de Yalova'da Bizans'a karşı yaptığı Bafeus Savaşı sonrasında devlet niteliğini kazandığını iddia etmiştirProf. İnalcık: Osmanlı 1302'de kuruldu, Osmanlı İmparatorluğu'nun Yalova'da kurulduğu iddiasına Yalova Üniversitesi Rektörü Prof. Dr. Niyazi Eruslu da destek vermiştir.[http://www.bilim.org/?s=haber&haberid=1734 '' Bilim.org - ""Osmanlı İmparatorluğu Söğüt'te değil Yalova'da kurulmuştur".] 23 Mayıs 2009 tarihinde erişilmiştir. İstanbul ile sınırlı bir şehir devletine dönüşmüş olan Bizans İmparatorluğu'nu yıkmış, bazı tarihçilere göre bu Yeni Çağ'ı başlatan olay olmuştur. Osmanlı İmparatorluğu gücünün doruğunda olduğu 16. ve 17. yüzyıllarda üç kıtaya yayılmış ve Güneydoğu Avrupa, Orta Doğu ve Kuzey Afrika'nın büyük bölümünü egemenliği altında tutmuştur. Ülkenin sınırları batıda Cebelitarık Boğazı (ve 1553'te Fas kıyıları'na, doğuda Hazar Denizi ve Basra Körfezi'ne, kuzeyde Avusturya, Macaristan ve Ukrayna'nın bir bölümüne ve güneyde Sudan, Eritre, Somali ve Yemen'e uzanmaktaydı.Osmanlı İmparatorluğu'nun En Geniş Sınırlarını Gösteren Harita Osmanlı İmparatorluğu 29 eyaletten ve vergiye bağlanmış Boğdan, Erdel ve Eflak prensliklerinden oluşmaktaydı. Devlet zaman zaman denizaşırı topraklarda da söz sahibi olmuştur. Atlantik Okyanusu'ndaki kısa süreli toprak kazanımları LanzaroteDirectholidays - Lanzarote (1585), Madeira (1617), Vestmannaeyjar (1627) ve LundyTripatlas - Lundy (1655) bu duruma örnek olarak gösterilebilir. Devlet altı yüzyıl boyunca Doğu dünyası ile Batı dünyası arasında bir köprü işlevi görmüştür. Hakimiyeti altında bulunan topraklarda yaşayan halklar zaman zaman, toplu ya da yerel ayaklanmalar ile Osmanlı iktidarına karşı çıkmışlardır. Genel olarak din, dil ve ırk ayrımından uzak durduğu için yüzyıllarca birçok devleti ve milleti hakimiyeti altında tutmayı başarmıştır.Osmanlı'da Hoşgörü Osmanlı İmparatorluğu, eski Türk örf ve adetlerinin ve İslam kültürünün yükümlülüklerinin doğrultusunda bir yönetim şekli belirlemiştir.Osmanlı Yönetim Anlayışı Tarihçe Osmanlı İmparatorluğu belirli tarihsel dönemlere ayrılarak incelenir. Dönemler, Osmanlı Devleti'nin yönetim yapısına ve dünya siyasetindeki yerine göre belirlenmiştir. Toprak büyüklüğünü temel alan ayrıştırmalardan daha detaylı bir bakış açısına izin vermektedir. Beylik (1299 öncesi) thumb|left|180px|Ertuğrul Gazi Beylik döneminin ne zaman başladığı belli değildir. Osman Gazi birliklerinin 1299 yılında İnegöl ve civarını fethetmesi sonucunda bağımsızlığını ilan etti . Bu dönemde beylik dönemi sona ermiştir. Kayı Boyu'nun Anadolu'ya gelmesi Moğol İmparatorluğu döneminde kaçan Süleyman Şah komutasındaki Kayılar ilk olarak 1227 yılında Anadolu'ya geldiler . Anadolu Selçuklu Devleti hükümdarı Alaeddin Keykubad, Kayıları Karacadağ ve bölgesine yerleştirdi. Kayılar bu sırada 50.000 kişiydiler.Süleyman Şah'ın Fırat Nehri'nden geçerken, boğulması üzerine, Kayı Boyu'na mensup bazı kişiler Erzurum ve Erzincan civarına göç ettiler. Bazıları da Suriye ve yeniden anayurtlarına göç etti. Ertuğrul Gazi dönemi Ertuğrul Gazi ise Söğüt ve civarına yerleştiler. Bu sırada buraları fethetti. Ertuğrul Gazi yaklaşık 1000 km2 civarı bir toprak fethetmişti . Ertuğrul Gazi tahminen 90 yaşında ölmüştü. Aşiret Osman'ı bey seçti. Osman Gazi, devlete adını vermiştir. Kuruluş (1299 - 1453) Osman Gazi devri 1299 yılına gelindiğinde Anadolu Selçuklu Devleti yıkılmak üzereydi. Bu sırada Osman Gazi, yakın arkadaşlarıyla Bilecik, Yarhisar ve son olarak da İnegöl'ü 1299 yılında fethetti. Osman Gazi, ardından Yenişehir ve civarını 1301 yılında fethetti. Yenişehir başkent yapıldı. Bazı yazarlarca devletin kuruluşu 1299, bazılarınca ise 1301 tarihi kabul edilir. Prof. Dr. Halil İnalcık ise 1302 yılındaki Koyunhisar Savaşı ile devletin kurulduğunu iddia etmiştir. 1302 yılında Doğu Roma İmparatorluğu kuvvetleri, Osman Gazi'yi durdurmak için yola çıktı. Osman Bey'in 2000, Bizans'ın ise 5000 civarında askeri vardı. Osman Bey, 27 Temmuz 1302'de yapılan savaşı kazandı. Ardından da Mudanya ve civarı fethedildi. Sınırların genişlemesi Osmanoğulları Beyliği'nin genişlemesi, Marmara bölgesindeki büyük Doğu Roma kentlerinden Bursa'nın 1326'da Osmanoğulları Beyliği'nin eline geçmesiyle sürdü. Bursa'nın alınışını göremeden o yıl ölen Osman Bey'in yerine geçen oğlu Orhan Bey zamanında da Osmanoğulları Beyliği'nin gelişmesi hızlandı. Para bastırarak Osmanoğulları Beyliğini, Osmanlı Devleti haline getirdi. Bursa'nın ardından Marmara bölgesinin öteki büyük Doğu Roma kentleri, İznik ve İzmit de Osmanlılar'ın eline geçti. Osmanlı ilerlemesini durdurmak isteyen ve başında Doğu Roma İmparatoru III. Andronikos'un bulunduğu bir Doğu Roma ordusu Maltepe (Palekanon) Savaşı'nda bozguna uğratıldı (1329). Osman Bey döneminde, Osmanoğulları Beyliği yalnız Doğu Roma topraklarında genişlemişti. Orhan Bey döneminde ise komşu Türk Beyliklerinin topraklarında da genişlemeye başladı. Böylece Osmanlılar hem Karesi Beyliği'nin donanmasına, hem Rumeli'ye geçiş için önemli bir takım noktalara, hem de Rumeli topraklarını iyi tanıyan Karesi komutanlarına sahip oldular. Osmanlılar Rumeli'ye Doğu Roma İmparatorluğu'nda Palaiologoslar ile Kantakuzenoslar arasındaki taht kavgalarından yararlanarak, 1354'te ayak bastılar. Osmanlılar'ın Balkanlar'da ele geçirdikleri ilk üs Gelibolu Yarımadası'nda Çimpe Kalesi oldu. Orhan Bey'in yerine oğlu I. Murat (1362 - 1389) geçti. Doğu Roma o sıralarda iç karışıklıklar içindeydi. Kantakuzen, Orhan Bey'den, Çimpe Kalesi karşılığında yardım istedi. Orhan Bey, Doğu Roma Tekfurlarını (vali) bozguna uğrattı ve Çimpe'yi Rumeli'ye geçişte üs olarak kullandı. İznik ele geçince Orhan gazi tuğrasının olduğu ilk Osmanlı parasını bastırtarak, tarihteki ilk padişah oldu. Donanma ilk kez Orhan Bey zamanında kuruldu ve Osmanoğulları Beyliği, Osmanlı Devleti haline geldi. Yine Orhan Gazi zamanında, 6 yıl süren kuşatmanın ardından Bursa alınarak başkent yapıldı. thumb|left|240px|Niğbolu Savaşı I. Murat Hüdavendigar Balkan fetihlerini hızla sürdürdü. 1363'te Edirne yakınlarında Sazlıdere denilen yerde, Osmanlı ilerlemesini durdurmak isteyen bir Doğu Roma - Bulgar ordusu yenilgiye uğratıldı ve bu zaferin ardından Edirne Osmanlılar'ın eline geçti. Kısa bir süre sonra, Edirne'yi geri almak isteyen Macar - Sırp - Bulgar - Eflâk - Bosna birleşik ordusu Edirne yakınlarında, Sırpsındığı Savaşı'nda ağır bir yenilgiye uğratıldı (1364). Osmanlılar kısa süre içinde Bulgaristan'ı, Yunanistan'ı ve Sırbistan'ı ele geçirmeyi başardılar. 14.yy. sonlarında Osmanlı sınırı Tuna'ya ve Belgrad'a dayanmış bulunuyordu. Balkan devletlerinin ve onları destekleyen Avrupa devletlerinin Osmanlı ilerlemesini durdurma çabaları, I. Kosova Savaşı (1389), Niğbolu (1396), Varna (1444), II. Kosova Savaşı (1448) savaşları ile kırıldı. İstanbul'un Osmanlılar'ın eline geçmesinden önce Belgrad ve dolayları, Arnavutluk, bazı liman şehirleri dışında Balkanlar büyük ölçüde Osmanlı egemenliğine girmiş bulunuyordu. Bu döneminde Germiyanoğlu Süleyman Şah'ın kızı ile I.Murat'ın oğlu Şehzâde Bayezit'in evlenmeleri, Kütahya, Tavşanlı, Emet, Simav ve Gediz dolaylarının çeyiz olarak Osmanlılar'a geçmesine neden oldu. Yine I. Murat döneminde Osmanoğulları Beyliği, Hamitoğulları Beyliği'nden Akşehir, Yalvaç, Beyşehir, Karaağaç ve Seydişehir'i 1374'te 80.000 altın karşılığı satın alarak Anadolu'daki bu genişleme, kendilerini Anadolu Selçukluları'nın vârisi sayan Karamanoğulları Beyliği ile sınırdaş yaptı ve bu durum Osmanlı - Karaman mücadelesinin başlamasına neden oldu. I. Murat'ın oğlu Yıldırım Bayezit (I. Bayezit) (1389 - 1402) tahta geçer. Yıldırım Bayezit döneminde, Anadolu Türk birliği yeniden sağlandı. Ancak Osmanlı Devleti'nin bu kadar güçlenmesi, o sırada bir Çin seferi hazırlığında olan Timur'u korkuttu. Batısında böylesine güçlü bir devlet bırakmak istemeyen Timur, Karakoyunlu ve Celayirîli hükümdarının Osmanlı Devleti'ne sığınmasını bahane ederek Osmanlı Devleti'ne savaş açtı ve Ankara'ya kadar geldi. O sırada İstanbul'u kuşatmakta olan Bayezid kuşatmayı kaldırdı ve Çubuk Ovası'nda Timur'un ordusu ile karşılaştı. 28 Temmuz 1402de yapılan Ankara Meydan Savaşı'nda Bayezid kendisine bağlı Türk boylarının ona ihanet etmesinin de etkisiyle çok ağır bir yenilgi aldı ve Timur'a esir düştü. Değişik tarihcinin verdikleri değişik nedenlerle, büyük olasılıkla esarete fazla dayanamaması nedeniyle Yıldırım Bayezit 8 Mart 1403de Akşehir'de öldü. Fetret Devri ve yeniden birliğin sağlanması "Fetret Devri" adı verilen dönemin başında Timur, Anadolu beylerini eski topraklarına kavuşturdu. Osmanlı Devleti'ni kimin idare edeceği Bayezid'in oğulları, İsa, Süleyman, Musa ve Mehmet arasında mücadelelere yol açtı. Osmanlı devleti merkezleri olan Bursa ve Edirne birkaç defa el değiştirdi ve bu şahzadeler ellerine geçirdikleri başkentte kendilerini Osmanlı Sultanı ilan ettiler. Önce İsa Çelebi, ondan sonra Süleyman Çelebi ve en sonunda Musa Çelebi elimine edildikten sonra 1413 yılında Mehmet Çelebi tek başına Osmanlı Sultanı olarak tahta çıktı. Çelebi Mehmet, Osmanlı devletinin birliğini yeniden sağladı ve devleti babasının zamanındaki eski gücüne kavuşturdu. Bu dönemde Venediklilerle yapılan ilk deniz savaşı, başarısızlıkla sonuçlandı. 1421'de yerine oğlu Sultan II. Murat padişah oldu. Timur Yıldırım'ın oğlu Mustafa Çelebi'yi de beraberinde Semerkant'a götürmüştü. Mustafa Çelebi olduğunu iddia eden (ve çok tarihçiye göre gerçekte Mustafa Çelebi olan) bir kişi Mehmet Çelebi saltanatının son yıllarında hükümdarlık iddiasında bulundu; Venediklilerin desteğiyle Selanik dolaylarında kuvvet toplayan Mustafa Çelebi Mehmet Çelebi'ye yenilerek Doğu Roma'ya sığındı. 1421de II. Murat saltanatı başında Mustafa Çelebi Bizanslıların desteğiyle büyük bir isyan başlattı ve bir müddet devlet merkezi Edirne'yi ve Rumeli idaresini eline alarak adına hutbe okutarak ve para bastırarak kendini Osmanlı Sultanı ilan etti. II. Murat'in Veziriazami Amasyalı Beyazid Paşa Sazlıdere Savaşından yenilip esir düştü ve öldürüldü. Mustaf ordusuyla Anadolu'ya geçip Bursa'ya hücum edip şehri kuşattı. Fakat II. Murat'in usta vezirleri tarafından Mustafa'nın çevresine onun bir ''düzmece olduguna inandırıldı; baş danışmanı vezirlik unvanı verilme sözü ile ayartıldı ve Bursa yakınlarına gelen ordusu dağıldı. Trakya'ya kaçtı ise orada da tutunamadı ve Kızılağaç Yenicesi'nde yakalanıp Edirne'de idam edildi. Düzmece Mustafa olayı denilen bu büyük isyan II. Murat'ın karşılaştığı ilk isyan olmadı. Ertesi yıl genç küçük kardeşi Küçük Mustafa isyan etti; İznik'i ele geçirdi ve yine baş danışmanı ihanetiyle bu isyan da bastırıldı. thumb|left|230px| [[Fatih Sultan Mehmet'in Bellini (1429-1507) tarafından yapılmış portresi.]] Yükselme (1453 - 1579) thumb|240px|Fatih'in İstanbul'a girişi. 230px|left|thumb|Osmanlı Devleti'nin [[İstanbul'un fethi sırasında kullandığı, İtalya'nın Torino kentinde bir müzede bulunan Şahi topu.]] II. Mehmed, 1453'te kuşattığı İstanbul'u 29 Mayıs 1453'te fethetti ve başkent yaptı. Ardından, Doğu Roma tahtı üzerinde hak iddia edebilecek hanedanlara karşı harekete geçti. Mora Despotluğu (1460), Trabzon Rum İmpratorluğu (1461) ve Palailogoslar ile akrabalığı bulunan Galtulusi ailesinin ortadan kaldırdı. Sırbistan, Bosna ve Hersek'i ilhâk etti (1459). Bünyesinde birden çok müslüman ve hristiyan ulusu barındıran Osmanlı Devleti böylece resmen İmparatorluk unvanı kazanmış oldu. Balkanlar'da genişleme Osmanlı Devleti'ni Tuna üzerinde Macaristan'la; Arnavutluk, Yunanistan kıyıları ve Ege Denizi'nde Venedik'le karşı karşıya getirdi. Uzun bir savaş (1463 - 1478) sonunda Venedik, İşkodra, Akçahisar kentleriyle Limni ve Eğriboz adalarını Osmanlılar'a bırakmayı ve elde ettiği ticaret serbestliği karşılığında her yıl 10.000 altın ödemeyi kabul etti. Bu savaş sürerken II. Mehmed, Karamanoğulları Beyliği'ni ortadan kaldırdı (1468); Karamanoğulları'nı koruyan ve Venedik'le bir antlaşma yapan Akkoyunlu hükümdârı Uzun Hasan'ı Otlukbeli'nde ağır bir yenilgiye uğrattı. Bu zaferle Osmanlı Devleti Fırat'ın batısındaki Anadolu topraklarına yerleşti; Gedik Ahmet Paşa'nın Toroslar'ı ve Akdeniz kıyılarını zaptetmesiyle de Mısır Memlûkları ile sınırdaş oldu. Gedik Ahmet Paşa'nın 1475'te kuzey Karadeniz'e yaptığı sefer, Ceneviz kolonileri Kefe ve Sudak'ın fethi ve Kırım Hanlığı'nın Osmanlı himayesine girmesiyle sonuçlandı. Böylece Osmanlı Devleti bir iç deniz durumuna gelen Karadeniz üzerinde siyâsi ve iktisâdi tam bir egemenlik kurdu. II. Mehmed'in güney İtalya'nın fethiyle görevlendirdiği Gedik Ahmet Paşa, denizaşırı bir seferle Napoli Krallığı'nın elinde bulunan Otranto'yu aldı ve İtalya içlerinde harekâta başladı. Ama II.Mehmet'in 49 yaşındaki ölümü (1481) bu seferin yarım kalmasına neden oldu. II. Bayezit (1481 - 1512), taht kavgasına girişen kardeşi Cem'i yeniçerilere dayanan İshak ve Gedik Ahmet paşaların desteğiyle yendi; Cem, Rodos Şövalyeleri'ne sığınmak zorunda kaldı. 1484'teki Boğdan seferi ile kuzey ticaretinin zengin limanları Kili ve Akkerman Osmanlı Devleti'ne katıldı. Cem'i ve Karamanoğulları'nın kalıntılarını destekleyen Memlûklar'la savaş (1485 - 1491) ise genellikle Osmanlılar'ın yenilgisiyle sonuçlandı. Venedik'le savaş (1499 - 1503), Devlete Modon, Koron, Navarin, İnebahtı limanlarını kazandırdı. Yavuz Sultan Selim, Şah İsmail'in Anadolu'daki müritlerine karşı şiddetli bir mücadeleye girişti. Şah İsmail'e karşı Çaldıran'da kazandığı zaferden (1514) sonra Tebriz'e kadar ilerledi. Bundan sonra I. Selim, Memlükler'a karşı harekete geçti. Ateşli silahlardaki üstünlüğü sayesinde kazandığı Mercidâbık (1516) ve Ridâniye (1517) savaşları, Osmanlı Devleti'ne Suriye, Filistin ve Mısır'ı kazandırdı. Hicaz, Osmanlı egemenliğine girdi. Böylece Osmanlı Devleti, Hint Okyanusu'na açılma olanağına kavuştu ve İslam dünyasının önderliğini tartışmasız biçimde ele geçirdi. Bu arada I. Selim, halife ünvânı aldı ve bu unvan kendisinden sonra gelen Osmanlı padişahları tarafından da kullanıldı. Kanuni Sultan Süleyman döneminde devlet en güçlü ve şaşalı dönemini yaşamıştır.46 yıllık hükümdarlığında devlet doğal sınırlarına ulaşmış ve tam anlamıyla günümüzde süper güç tabir edilen konuma ulaşmıştır. Duraklama (1579 - 1699) Osmanlı'da duraklama dönemi Sokullu Mehmet Paşa'nın ölmesiyle başlamıştır. Deneyimsiz kişilerin tahta geçmesi ile merkezi yönetimin bozulması sonucu, devlet yönetiminde otoritenin sarsılması, halkın devlete olan güveninin azalmasına ve iç isyanların çıkmasına neden olmuştur. Özellikle yeniçeriler artık padişaha karşı gelmekteydi. Yeniçerilerdeki 'Ocak, devlet içindir.' anlayışı yerine 'Devlet, ocak içindir.' anlayışı gelişmiştir. right|thumb|240px|Osmanlı Devleti'nin yükselişi ve çöküşü (1299-1920) Avusturya ve İran seferleri sonucu oluşan ekonomik sıkıntılar, tımar sisteminin bozulması ve nüfus artışının yarattığı sosyal hayattaki sıkıntılar ve çağın gerisinde kalınması ile eğitim alanındaki bozulmalar sonucu devlet duraklama dönemine girmiştir. Coğrafi keşiflerle ticaret yollarının önem kaybetmesi, sık padişah değişmeleriyle çok verilen cülus bahşisi ve yeniçerilerin artmasıyla verilen ulufe miktarının da artması Osmanlı ekonomisini yıpratmıştır. Celali ayaklanmaları, Osmanlı toprak düzenini büyük ölçüde değiştirmiş, ağır vergiler yüzünden ya da “Büyük Kaçgun” sırasında yerlerinden olan çiftçilerin toprakları mültezimlerin ya da yerel yöneticilerin eline geçmiştir. Vergiler yüzünden borca giren köylüler, işledikleri toprakları sonunda tefecilere kaptırdılar. Osmanlı toprak düzeninin belkemiği olan tımar sistemi bozuldu. Büyük nüfus hareketleri ortaya çıktı ve kentlere büyük göçler oldu. Tarımsal üretim geriledi ve kıtlık tarım ürünleri fiyatlarının yükselmesine yol açtı. On binlerce insan yaşamını yitirdi ve pek çok yerleşim yeri yıkıma uğradı. Osmanlıda eğitim(ilmiye)nin bozulması da Osmanlıyı geriletmiştir. Avrupa'daki gelişmeleri (Reform, Rönesans) Osmanlı Devleti'nin takip etmemesi Osmanlı için bir dezavantaj olmuştur. NOT:Osmanlı Devleti'nin eğitim sisteminin bozulmasının nedeni Beşik Ulemalığı denilen sistemin ortaya çıkmış olmasıdır.Bu sisteme göre müderrislerin(Öğretmen) yeni doğan çocukları doğduğu andan itibaren medrese(Eğitim yuvası) öğretmeni sayılıyordu. Gerileme (1699- 1792) Osmanlı Devleti Gerileme Dönemi, Osmanlı tarihinde Karlofça Antlaşması’ndan (1699) başlayarak, Yaş Antlaşmasına kadar (1792) geçen süreye denir. Bu dönemin sonlarına doğru, Osmanlı Devleti'ne Avrupalılar tarafından "Hasta Adam" denmeye başlanmıştır. Çünkü bu dönemde Osmanlı Devleti, büyük oranda toprak kayıpları yaşamıştır. Bu dönemde Karlofça ve İstanbul Antlaşması’yla kaybedilen yerleri geri almak ve mevcut toprakları korumak amacıyla batıda Avusturya ve Venedik, kuzeyde Rusya ve doğuda İran ile savaşlar yapılmıştır. Bu yüzyılda Avrupa’dan geri kalındığı Pasarofça Antlaşması’ndan itibaren kabul edilmiş ve yapılan ıslahatlarda Avrupa örnek alınmıştır. 26 Ocak 1699 tarihinde Kutsal Roma Cermen İmparatorluğu ile imzalanan Karlofça Antlaşması, Osmanlı-Kutsal ittifak Savaşları'nı bitirmiştir. Karlofça Antlaşması, Osmanlı Devleti'nin toprak kaybettiği ilk antlaşmadır. Bu tarihten sonra Osmanlı Devleti'nin gerileme dönemi başlamıştır. Papa tarafından Osmanlı Devleti'ne karşı Almanya İmparatorluğu, Avusturya Arşidüklüğü, Polonya Krallığı, Rusya Çarlığı, Malta Sen Jean Şövalyeleri Tarikati ve Venediklilerden(İtalyan) oluşan bir ittifak ile uzun süren savaşlar sonunda yorgun düşen Osmanlı Devleti, Banat ve Temeşvar hariç, bütün Macaristan ve Erdel Beyliği Avusturya'ya, Ukrayna ve Podolya Lehistan'a, Mora ve Dalmaçya kıyıları Venediklilere bırakmıştır. Bu yüzyıl başlarında Osmanlı Devleti, kaybettiği toprakları geri alarak Avrupa'da tutunmayı ve eski gücünü korumayı amaçlamıştır. Ancak bir süre sonra bu amacına ulaşamayacağını anlayınca elindeki toprakları koruma politikası izlemeye başlamıştır. * Karlofça Antlaşması * Lale Devri * 1768-1774 Osmanlı-Rus Savaşı * Küçük Kaynarca Antlaşması * Nizam-ı Cedid Dağılma (1792 - 1922) right|thumb|240px|Sultanahmet Meydanı'nda halk yürüyüşü thumb|240px|[[II. Abdülhamit döneminde basılmış Osmanlı Devleti'nin Ortadoğu'daki topraklarını gösteren harita (1893)]] Bu dönem 1792 Yaş Antlaşması ile başlayıp 1922 de Osmanlı Devleti'nin yıkılışına kadar devam eden dönemdir. Osmanlı Devleti Avrupalı devletlerin kendi aralarındaki çıkar çatışmalarından yararlanıp denge politikası izleyerek varlığını korumaya çalışmıştır. Osmanlı Avrupa'da çıkan isyanlar ve uzun süren Rus savaşları ile iyice yıpranmış ve devlet yönetiminde ıslahata yönelik çalışmalar yapılmış ise de pek başarılı olunamamıştır. * Ayastefanos Antlaşması * Berlin Antlaşması * Sırp İsyanı(1804) * 1806-1812 Osmanlı-Rus Savaşı ve Bükreş Antlaşması * Yunan İsyanı * 1828-1829 Osmanlı-Rus Savaşı ve Edirne Antlaşması * Mehmet Ali Paşa isyanı * Tanzimat Fermanı(1839) * Kırım Savaşı(1853-1856) * 93 Harbi (1877-1878 Osmanlı-Rus Savaşı) * Dömeke savaşı (1897 Osmanlı Yunan savaşı) * Trablusgarp Savaşı (1911-1912) * Balkan Savaşları (1912-1913) * I. Dünya Savaşı (1914-1918) * Çanakkale Savaşları (1915-1916) * Saltanatın Kaldırılması (1922) Saltanat Makamı Ayrıca Bakınız: 'Osmanlı Hanedanı soy ağacı' Osmanlı hanedanınıdan 36 padişah toplam 623 sene hüküm sürmüştür. İlk önce Bey diye adlandırılan padişahlar, 1383'den itibaren Sultan, 1517 tarihinden sonra da Sultan unvanına ek olarak Halife unvanını da taşımaya başlamışlardır. Osmanlı padişahları tahta çıktıklarında yayımladıkları bir tür genelge olan Adaletnâme; kanunlara uyulması ve herhangi bir haksızlığa hiç kimsenin uğratılmaması konuları hakkında kaleme alınırdı. Divan-ı Humayun Osmanlı Devleti kurulduğunda bir divan vardı ve belli başlı uyeleri bulunmaktaydı. Bunlar; Padişah,Sadrazam,Vezir-i Azam, Rumeli ve Anadolu Kazasker'leri, Defterdar, Şeyhülislam,Kaptan-ı Derya, Nişancı Fatih Sultan Mehmet'ten sonra Vezir-i Azamların görüşlerini daha rahat söylemesi için padişahlar toplantıları arka tarafta bir bölümden izlemiş, divana Vezir-i Azam başkanlık yapmıştır. Bu meclis Osmanlı Devleti'nin yönetiminde Padişaha yardımcı olurdu. Divan-ı Humayun Üyeleri 'Vezir-i Azam('''Sadrazam): Padişahtan sonraki en yetkili devlet adamıdır. Padişahın mührünü taşırdı. Vezir: Sadrazamdan sonraki en yetkili kişidir. Sadrazamın verdiği görevleri yapardı. Kazasker: Anadolu ve Rumeli'de olmak üzere iki ayrı kazasker bulunurdu. Adalet işlerine bakardı. Ayrıca kadı ve müderrislerin atamasını ya da görevden alma işini yapardı. Bugünkü yargı görevini yaparlardı. Defterdar: Anadolu ve Rumeli'de iki ayrı defterdar vardı. Rumeli'deki baş defterdardı. Maliye işlerini yapardı. Bugünkü Maliye bakanlığı görevini yürütürdü. Nişancı: Tapu, kadastro, fethedilen yerleri gelirlerine göre deftere kaydetmek işlerini yürütürdü. Şeyhülislam: Devlet'te iken verilen kararların İslam'a uygun olup olmadığına karar verir, bu karara fetva denirdi. Sadrazamla eşit rütbedeydi. Şeyhülislam, divan asli üyesi değildi, gerekli görülen konularda çağrılır ve fikri alınırdı. Kaptan-ı Derya: Donanma ve denizcilikle ilgili işlerden sorumludur. İstanbul'dayken Divan toplantılarına katılırdı. Kaptan-ı Derya da asli üye değildi, gerekli görülen konularda çağrılır ve fikri sorulurdu. Divan-ı Hümayun 2.Mahmut dönemi'de kaldırılarak yerine nazırlıklar(bakanlıklar) kuruldu. Yerel Yönetimler Osmanlı Devleti yönetim birimleri bakımından büyükten küçüğe aşağıdaki gibidir. Yönetim Birimleri * Vilayet (Eyalet) * Sancak (İl veya birkaç il birarada) * Kaza (ilçe) * Nahiye (Bucak) * Karye (köy) Yönetenler * Vilayeti Beylerbeyi, son dönemlerde Vali * Sancağı Sancakbeyi yönetmekteydi. Din Osmanlı Devleti'nde İslamiyet baskın din olmakla birlikte, İslam inancında "semavi dinler" olarak kabul edilen Musevilik ve Hıristiyanlık dinlerinin mensupları, millet sistemi sayesinde o dönemde batı ülkelerinde azınlık dinlerine gösterilen hoşgörünün üzerinde bir rahatlık içinde yaşamayı sürdürdüler. Hristiyanlığın Ortodoks ve Gregoryen kiliseleri millet sistemi içinde meşru bir şekilde örgütlenmiş durumdaydı. Bu inançlara mensup kişiler, kendi dini kurallarına göre yargılanırdı. Buna karşılık millet sistemine dahil olmayan dinlerin, devlet içinde meşru bir varlığı bulunmuyordu. Hilafet Hilafet veya Halifelik, İslami siyasi ve hukuki yönetim makamına ve yönetime verilen isimdir. Halife ise Hilafet makamındaki kişiye denir. İslamiyet Peygamberi Muhammed'in ölümünden sonra makam bir süre daha bir yönetim biçimi olarak varlığını sürdürmüş olsa da zamanla daha çok İslami bir toplumu veya İslam Devleti'ni vurgulamak için kullanılan bir terim olmuştur. Halifelik daha çok müslümanların Sünnî kanadının temsilcisi olarak kabul görmüştür. Şiî kanadı büyük ölçüde Sünnî hilafet yönetimi altında yaşasa da Halife'yi kabul etmemişlerdir. Halifeliği Şiî'likteki ya da Alevilik'teki İmamet'ten farklı kabul etmek gerekir. İmamet teokratik bir özellik taşımasına rağmen, Halifelik teokratik bir özellik taşımamıştır. Halifeler yetkilerini saltanat dahi olsa Ümmet'in biat'ı ile devralmışlar, yönetim işlerini de büyük ölçüde danışmaya dayalı olarak yürütmüşlerdir. Bu anlamıyla teokratik olmaktan öte dünyevîdir. Halife, ilk zamanlarda İslam toplumunda ilerigelenlerin seçimiyle başa geldiği halde, Emevi ailesine geçmesinin ardından saltanat şeklini almıştır. Abbasi Hanedanı'ndan gelen halifelerin 10. yüzyılda zayıflamasına kadar devlet başkanı görevini yürüten halife, bu dönemde siyasi gücün yerel hükümdarların eline geçmesinin ardından sadece ruhani önder veya İslami toplulukların onursal lideri haline gelmiştir. Abbasiler döneminde Bağdat'ta yaşayan halife, Moğolların 1258 yılında Bağdat'ı yağmalamaları sonucunda Mısır'a Memluk himayesine kaçmış, 16. yüzyılın başında Yavuz Sultan Selim'in Memluklar'a son vermesiyle birlikte İstanbul'a taşınmıştır. Daha sonra Osmanlı Hanedanı'na geçen halifelik, 29 Ekim 1923'te Türkiye Cumhuriyeti'nin kurulmasıyla fiilen hilafetin olmamasına rağmen resmen halifeliğin varisi Türkiye olmuştur. 3 Mart 1924 tarihinde laiklik ilkesi gereğince halifelik Türkiye Büyük Millet Meclisi tarafından resmen kaldırılmıştır. Osmanlı Devleti'nde Misyonerlik Faaliyetleri 1820 yılında başlayan ve Kurtuluş Savaşı'na sonuna kadar süren zaman içerisinde Osmanlı Devleti'nde misyonerlik faaliyetleri çok hızlı bir şekilde gelişmiştir. Misyonerlik faaliyetlerini bu denli başarılı olmasında şüphesiz Osmanlı Devleti'nin Islahat Fermanı ile verdiği ayrıcalıklar, kapitülasyon anlaşmaları ile verilen ayrıcalıklar ve Osmanlı Devleti'nin bölgelerine ilgi göstermemesi etkili olmuştur. Başlangıçta kendilerine Anadolu'da hedef bulamayan misyonerler daha sonra Ermenilere odaklanıp çalışmalarında başarılı olmuşlardır. Açtıkları okullardan mezun olanların başarılı olmaları bu okulların etkilerini artırmıştır. Hatta zamanla Müslüman Türkler dahi çocuklarını bu okullara göndermişlerdir. Misyonerlerin genel hedef kitleleri, İslamiyet'in yaygın olduğu bölgeler olmuştur. Bu çalışma Osmanlı Devleti ile sınırlı kalmayıp Afrika Kıtası, Arap Yarımadası, İran ve Orta Asya halklarına yönelik bir çalışmadır. Ordu Osmanlı ordu teşkilatı Anadolu Selçukluları, İlhanlılar ve Memluklular devletlerinin askeri teşkilat yapılarından belirli ölçülerde yararlanılarak kurulmuştur. Osmanlı Devleti Ordusu'nun Başkomutanlık görevini Hakanlar yapmışlardır. Yaya ve atlılardan oluşturulan ordunun atsız kısmı "yaya”, süvarileri ise "müsellem” şeklinde adlandırılmıştı. Kapıkulu Ocakları'nın kuruluşuna kadar savaşlarda fiili olarak hizmet gördüler. Osmanlı Devleti'nin temeli atılırken süvari olan beylik kuvvetlerinin yerine vezir Alâaddin Paşa ile Kadı Cendereli Kara Halil'in tavsiyeleriyle Türk gençlerinden oluşan ayrı ayrı biner kişilik yaya ve müsellem isimleriyle muvazzaf ade ve süvari kuvveti kuruldu. 150px|thumb|left|Topcu arması Kara Kuvvetleri Yaya ve müsellemlerin temelini attığı ordu teşkilatı zamanla kuvvet ve sınıflara ayrılmıştır. Osmanlı ordusu başlıca 3 ana kuvvetten oluşmaktadır. Bunlar; Kapıkulu Ocağı, Eyalet Askerleri, Akıncılardır. Kapıkulu Ocağı, Osmanlı Devleti'nin sürekli ordusunu oluşturan ve doğrudan padişaha bağlı olan yaya, atlı ve teknik sınıftan asker ocaklarına verilen addır. Kapıkulu ocaklarının kurulmasından önceki dönemde Osmanlı Devleti'nin askeri gücünü yayalar ve müsellemler oluşturuyordu. Deniz Kuvvetleri (Donanma) 270px|right|thumb|Bir minyatürde Osmanlı kadırgası.‎ Osmanlı Devleti'nin denizcilikle ilgilenmeye başlaması İzmit ve Gemlik taraflarının, daha sonra da Karesi ilinin alınması ile başlamaktadır. Karesi Beyliği gemilerinden faydalanılarak, Rumeli'ye geçen Osmanlı, 1390 yılında Gelibolu'da önemli bir tersane yapmıştır. Saruhan, Aydın ve Menteşe beylikleri gibi denizde kıyısı olan beylikler, Osmanlı Devleti'nin idaresine girince, onların tersanelerinden de istifade edilmişti. Bu yıllarda Türk Denizciliği'nin ilk ismi Çaka Bey İzmir'de donanmasını kurmuş, daha sonra ise kızını Kılıçarslan ile evlendirmiştir. Ayrıca daha sonralardan donanmamıza kadırga isimli gemiler girdi. Kadırga hem küreği hem de yelkeni olan gemidir. Hava Kuvvetleri thumb|left|220px|[[Yeşilköy Havaalanı, 1911]] Harbiye Nazırı Mahmut Şevket Paşa tarafından 1909'da temelleri atılan Osmanlı Hava Kuvvetleri, resmi olarak 1 Haziran 1911 tarihinde Fen Kıtaları Müstahkem Genel Müfettişliği 2. Şubesi bünyesinde Havacılık Komisyonu adıyla faaliyete geçirilmiştir. Havacılık Komisyonu'nun temellerini Fransa’dan satın alınan biri 25, biri de 50 beygirlik iki uçak oluşturmuştur. Not: Yanda Gördüğünüz Yeşilköy Hava Limanı Şimdi Atatürk Hava Limanı olmuştur. Ekonomik yapı Son padişaha kadar bütün Osmanlı paralarının üzerinde Kostantiniye ibaresi kullanılmıştır. Kurtuluş Savaşı'nda Yunanların bunu ilk Doğu Roma İmparatoru I. Konstantin yerine Yunan Kralı I. Konstantin'i kastederek kullanmaları üzerine kullanılmasından vazgeçilmiştir. Osmanlı topraklarındaki şu anki devletler Osmanlı İmparatorluğu'nun sahip olduğu topraklar üzerinde şu an toplam 34 ülke vardır. Ayrıca Osmanlı 8 ülkeyi Hilafeten kendisine bağlamıştır. Kaynakça Ayrıca bakınız * Osmanlı Sadrazamları Listesi * Kaptan-ı Deryaların listesi * Osmanlı Devleti'nde modernleşme * Osmanlı Devleti'nde demiryolu yöntemi Dış bağlantılar * Osmanlı İmparatorluğu "En Geniş Osmanlı Arşivi" * Osmanlı Kuruluş Videosu * OsmanliMedeniyeti.com Osmanlı Kültür ve Medeniyeti * The Ottomans.org (Türkçe) * İnternet Ortamında Osmanlı Araştırmaları Kaynakları * Osmanlı Araştırmaları Vakfı * Sultanlar ve İlgilendikleri Sanat Dalları * [http://www.lahana.org/blog/index.htm Osmanlı İmparatorluğu hakkında 450+ makale ve makale özeti (Türkçe-'İngilizce')] * Osmanlı İmparatorluğu Resimleri "Osmanlı Resimleri Arşivi" * Osmanlı İmparatorluğu Tüm bilgiler Kategori:Osmanlı İmparatorluğu Kategori:Tarihteki Türk devletleri Kategori:Türk hanedanları Kategori:I. Dünya Savaşı af:Ottomaanse Ryk als:Osmanisches Reich an:Imperio Otomán ar:الدولة العثمانية arz:امبراطوريه عثمانيه ast:Imperiu Otomanu az:Osmanlı İmperiyası bat-smg:Uosmanu imperėjė be:Асманская імперыя be-x-old:Асманская імпэрыя bg:Османска империя bn:উসমানীয় সাম্রাজ্য br:Impalaeriezh otoman bs:Osmanlijsko Carstvo ca:Imperi Otomà ckb:عوسمانی crh:Osmanlı Devleti cs:Osmanská říše cy:Ymerodraeth yr Otomaniaid da:Osmanniske Rige de:Osmanisches Reich diq:İmparatorina Osmanıcan el:Οθωμανική Αυτοκρατορία en:Ottoman Empire eo:Otomana Imperio es:Imperio otomano et:Osmanite riik eu:Otomandar Inperioa fa:امپراتوری عثمانی fi:Osmanien valtakunta fiu-vro:Osmannõ riik fr:Empire ottoman fy:Osmaanske Ryk ga:Impireacht Otamánach gl:Imperio Otomán he:האימפריה העות'מאנית hi:उस्मानी साम्राज्य hif:Ottoman Samrajya hr:Osmansko Carstvo hu:Oszmán Birodalom hy:Օսմանյան կայսրություն ia:Imperio Ottoman id:Kesultanan Utsmaniyah io:Otoman imperio is:Tyrkjaveldi it:Impero ottomano ja:オスマン帝国 jv:Kakaisaran Ottoman ka:ოსმალეთის იმპერია kk:Османлы империясы kn:ಆಟಮನ್ ಸಾಮ್ರಾಜ್ಯ ko:오스만 제국 ku:Împeratoriya Osmanî ky:Осмон Империясы la:Imperium Ottomanicum lad:Imperio Otomano lb:Osmanescht Räich lt:Osmanų imperija lv:Osmaņu impērija mk:Отоманска Империја ml:ഓട്ടൊമന്‍ സാമ്രാജ്യം mn:Османы эзэнт гүрэн mr:ओस्मानी साम्राज्य ms:Empayar Uthmaniyyah mt:Imperu Ottoman mwl:Ampério Outomano mzn:عوسمانی nds:Osmaansch Riek nl:Ottomaanse Rijk nn:Det osmanske riket no:Det osmanske rike oc:Empèri Otoman os:Османты импери pl:Imperium osmańskie pnb:سلطنت عثمانیہ pt:Império Otomano rmy:Otomano Thagaripen ro:Imperiul Otoman roa-tara:'Mbere Ottomane ru:Османская империя scn:Mpiru uttumanu sco:Ottoman Empire sh:Otomansko Carstvo simple:Ottoman Empire sk:Osmanská ríša sl:Osmansko cesarstvo so:Dawlada Cosmaniya sq:Perandoria Osmane sr:Османско царство stq:Osmaniske Riek sv:Osmanska riket sw:Milki ya Osmani ta:ஒட்டோமான் பேரரசு th:จักรวรรดิออตโตมัน tk:Osman imperiýasy tl:Imperyong Otomano tt:Госман империясе ug:ئوسمان ئىمپېرىيىسى uk:Османська імперія ur:سلطنت عثمانیہ uz:Usmonlilar imperiyasi vec:Inpero Otoman vi:Đế quốc Ottoman war:Imperyo Otomano yi:אטאמאנישע אימפעריע yo:Ilẹ̀-Ọba Òttómánì za:Osman Daeqgoz zh:奥斯曼帝国 zh-classical:鄂圖曼帝國 zh-min-nan:Osman Tè-kok zh-yue:鄂圖曼帝國 Kategori:Osmanlı Devleti